Destiny's Fate
by chiba23798
Summary: Kagome,a miko, finds Sesshoumaru after he is hurt during a battle with Naraku.He brings her back with him to serve as a guide for Rin and to help him in battle against Naraku.But during their time together,somthing grows between them.Full summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Sesshoumaru lived all his life in solitude with only Rin and Jaken as companions. One day, he was battling Naraku and got seriously injured and only to be found by Kagome, a miko in training. He takes her back to his castle to serve as a guide for Rin and help him defeat Naraku. Mean while, something grows between them.

* * *

Hi!!! I've decided to start another story. Nobody was reading my other one and so I deleted it. The story just wasn't working for me. Sorry if any of you really liked it but since I only got 2 reviews so I figured not many of you liked it. Anyways, I hope you like this one!! I just suddenly got this urge to write it 12:00 at midnight one day. Literally. And please review!!!

* * *

Blood. The single word weaved itself into Sesshoumaru's mind like a slithering snake, venomous and dangerous. Sesshoumaru collected every last drop of strength he had left and thrust his sword into the shoulder blade of his deadly foe, managing to make him cough up blood and fall to his knees. He then uttered in a hoarse voice, "This isn't the end, Sesshoumaru. I'll be back and when that day comes, I'll kill you and all those close to you. I swear it."

With that, he disappeared and Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of relief. He grunted as the pain from all of his injuries he had gathered from the battle started to take it's toll. Sesshoumaru started to become dizzy and lightheaded from the loss of blood and he slowly stumbled his way over to a nearby tree and lay under it. He had been in worse situations so he knew he would heal just fine. But first, he closed his eyes and decided to rest for he was just so, so tired...

* * *

_Something's not right._ Kagome thought as she strolled through an open meadow spotted with small, yellow flowers, searching for medicine herbs to bring back to kaede-san. The sun was up high in the sky meaning she had probably already been out for at least two hours. It splayed it rays to the ground below making everything seem to be made of gold. Kagome started to hum a pleasant tune with the chirping of birds until she approached a large area in the field that seemed to be washed in crimson blood. Her silvery-blue eyes widened as she scanned her surroundings for any people or survivors. Her blue orbs landed on a white object lying under a big tree, unmoving. Kagome quickly darted over to the tree and gasped at what she saw. A handsome youkai topped with long silver hair streaked with blood and a navy crescent moon on his forehead and two maroon stripes across each cheek with a perfectly chiseled jaw lay there with an arm missing. His armor seemed to be broken beyond any kind of repair and half dry blood coated his body like a second skin. _Oh my god! Well, should I help him?_ Kagome pondered. Then a small voice spoke up in her head.

Small voice: Let's go. He's a youkai.

Kagome: But he's hurt.

Small voice: So,he deserves it.

Kagome: How would you know?

Smallvoice: I _am_ you.

Kagome: Great. I'm arguing with myself. I think I'm going insane.

Small voice: yes you are. Now let's get our herbs and _go_ and forget about him. I know you want to save him because you think he's very _good-looking_.

Kagome: (blushing) No I don't!! And we are _HELPING_ him because _as a miko_, I need to help people and he will DIE if I just leave him, even if he's a youkai.

Small voice: Youkais can heal themselves.

Kagome: I've made up my mind.

Small voice: don't say I never warned you.

With that, Kagome started to remove the crushed armor. _Wow this is heavy. I wonder how he's even able to walk, wearing this._ Kagome thought as she lifted another busted piece of armor. After this task was done, Kagome ripped a portion of her miko robes and started to wipe the now dry blood off of him. She started with his neck and slowly worked her way down until she accidentally stroked a serious wound on his chest, causing Sesshoumaru to stir. Whoops Kagome held her breath as the youkai's eyelids started to twitch and lifted. She gasped in wonder. _Such beautiful eyes._ Kagome gazed into them and started to become lost in his intense amber depths.

* * *

(Sesshoumaru's point of view)

A sudden jolt of pain brought him back to reality. He struggled a bit to open his eyes and when he did, an angel greeted his vision. She had lustrous midnight raven hair, sparkling azure eyes and creamy porcelain skin that contrasted beautifully with her dark hair.

* * *

(normal point of view)

Sesshoumaru was the first to come back to focus. _She is nothing but a mere ningen. How can this Sesshoumaru think that she is an angel? Rin really has made me weak._

"Wench, what are you doing here? Leave before I rid you of this world." Sesshoumaru stated in a cold voice. Kagome marveled at how velvety his voice sounded and shivered at the icy tone, but then his words sunk in.

Blood rushed to her face in anger. "Wench??!! For your information, my name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!! You got that? And I was trying to HELP you here!!!" Kagome fumed. (AN bad idea)

Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat. "You shall learn your place, bitch. Do you not realize who I am?." _I think I may keep her. I can sense great power in her that lays dormant. I could help her awaken it and I should be able to find her quite useful in battling Naraku. Besides, Rin needs a female figure in her life and demons won't do well seeing that she is a human. This human girl will do just fine. But we need a bit of work on her manners._

Sesshoumaru sighed and said in a voice devoid of all emotion, "I have decided to not kill you and you are to come with me to my castle. You will serve as a guide to my young ward, Rin and assist me in a battle I will have later on." He stood up. Sesshoumaru snarled when he saw that she was not following him.

"Did you forget how to walk?" Sesshoumaru asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Kagome shook her head with defiance, "No way I'm going with you, I don't even know who you are. And why do you want me to come with you? And you shouldn't be walking around with your injuries."

The last part came out before Kagome could stop it. She blushed to her roots. _Oh great. Now this arrogant bastard might think I care for him._ Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow and gave her an amused look with a hint of irritation.

"Girl, shut up. And to avoid confusion later on, I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands."

Time seemed to have stopped for Kagome. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. _He's the one that murdered my family._

* * *

Yay!! I finished the first chapter! Please, please, please review!! No flames please!! But I do appreciated structured criticizing! If you have any really long comments you're welcomed to e-mail me!! Luv ya!

**REVIEW!!!!**


	2. chapter two

A/N 

I am so, so, so, soooo sorry!! I know it took me forever to update but you see, for 1 whole week, my computer was down cause we had just about 50 different viruses running through it, then-I swear-my teachers are trying to kill us with homework. Heck, I got 5 different worksheets to complete in one subject in one day in my easiest class, 6 tests in 1 week, .... And my friends have been acting like, well, I'm going to keep this clean. cough-bitches-cough Once again, I am really sorry!!

On with the story

* * *

**He murdered my family. He did it. He killed them all.** These words played themselves over and over in Kagome's head. A memory suddenly came to her.

* * *

_"Mama, papa, I can't sleep." A seven year old Kagome whispered as she slowly opened the wooden door to her parent's bedroom. It was dark so she couldn't see much but it was clear that her parents weren't in their bed. "Mama? Papa? Where are you?" Kagome's voice quivered slightly as it sliced through the sound filled silence. Carefully, she made her way out of the room and crept down the hallway leading to the stairs. A scream pierced the still night air. **That sounded like mama!** Kagome hurried down the steps, tripping on the way. She stumbled into the kitchen and screamed at the scene in front of her._

__

_Her parents were slaughtered ruthlessly in front of her, making it rain crimson blood. Her father's head had been severed from the body, blood gushing out and there were also numerous cuts all up and down his dead corpse. Her mother was screaming hysterically, "Oh my god, you killed him! You killed him!" But then a flash of metal swung down, slitting her slim neck, causing her accusations to gurgle in her throat as blood spurted out all over the floor. Her infant brother also lay in a pool of blood._

__

_Kagome's scream had now died out and now she couldn't make a sound. Glancing around, she saw a shadow form of a man. She started to glow an unearthly blue and her eyes rolled up in her head, anger rolling off of her in waves. Then a surge of pure energy came forth. The figure in front of her created a dark barrier and stepped back, disappearing into the night. As the energy died out, Kagome sank to the ground, unconscious. Her last thought was **I will kill the man that killed my Mama and papa and Souta**._

__

_It was the next day that the villagers found out and made a burial for her parents. But there was one lady that pulled her aside. "Kagome." The women whispered._

__

_Staring at her, Kagome asked, "Who are you?" She peered at her expectantly._

__

_"I am Kaede. Kagome, your parents deaths are not just random murder."_

__

_At the mention of her parents, Kagome's young, cerulean eyes started to brim with sorrowful tears and her bottom lip started to tremble. Kaede observed this with sympathy. **Perhaps I should wait until she is older to tell her. But I do believe she has the right to know at least who it was the brought her honorable parents to their deaths.** Kaede decided. "kagome, do you wish to know who killed your parents?"_

__

_"Yes!" Kagome answered, voice full of anger and determination._

__

_"Very well. It was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands."_

__

_"But why did he kill them, Kaede-san? My parents were good people!"_

__

_Kaede sighed. "Yes child, they were. But Sesshoumaru is a ruthless killer and your mother was a powerful miko. He hates mikos and your mother was known to be the protector of the shikon Jewel." With that, kaede reached into her sleeves and produced a round, pink translucent jewel. "She had a feeling that she was soon going to be killed soon and asked me to protect it when she died. Kagome, despite how young ye are, I am sure ye can understand the importance of this jewel. And as the daughter of the protecter, it is now your job to be its protect it. I will teach ye the ways of a miko. I know that one day, you will become as great as your parents."_

__

_Kagome just stood there silently and listened closely. She was far wiser than the average 7 year old. Mind made, she took a deep, cleansing breath and answered confidently, "Of course!! And I will avenge my parents by killing Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands!"_

__

_Kaede chuckled and said, "Very well, very well."_

---End of memory---

Kagome struggled to keep from losing her control. Her eyes welled with angry tears. Sesshoumaru frowned. Something was wrong. Her scent was suddenly filled with anger and sadness for, in his opninion, no reason. **Perhaps she is insane.** He thought dryly. But he put the thought aside. "Girl, hurry up. You are wasting my time."

But she didn't move. Slowly, she raised her head to meet his eyes. "You. Killed. Them." Kagome had a hard time getting the words out, as if it had a mind of its own.

Annoyed that she wasn't bidding his command and then declaring random murder of him, he grounded out through clenched teeth, "This Sesshoumaru will not be spoken to like that. And stop your blabbering. I have many more important businesses to attend to. So if you don't move, I will _make_ you move." His eyes flashed dangerously.

* * *

Kagome pov

She was still having a hard time realizing she had wanted to help the man that killed her family, beside the fact that she had also thought his eyes were beautiful. But when she raised her head to look at him again, she saw nothing but coldness in them.

Sesshoumaru's last statement gradually registered in her mind. **Make me move? No, I will not be dragged around. Wait, If I go with him, I would be closer to him and it would make it easier to kill him. He also said he was going to train me. Fine. He will train his excecutioner.** With that, kagome gathered her thoughts and stumbled her way to Sesshoumaru as he formed a cloud lifting them away.

* * *

Normal pov

The wench had finally walked toward him. His patience had worn to but a thread. He picked her up and rose higher and higher into the air. Kagome looked down at the ground before her and suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She had left without saying anything to kaede-san and her friends. They were sure to be really worried. **But there's nothing to do about that now**. She thought with gloom. They flew for about an hour when a great castle came into view. The view swept her breathe away as she stared at the marvelous beauties. Flowers of every kind were planted in the garden beside the castle. There was also a sparkling blue pond where the sun's rays spilled across. **You'd thought he lived somewhere with black walls, dead grass and bones spilled across the ground. And a garden? Jeeze.**

Kagome thought sarcastically. Abruptly, they landed about 10 feet from the entrance.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a whirling ball of energy flung herself at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama!! Sesshoumaru-sama! You're finally home! Rin missed you!"

Kagome gawked. Here, this HUMAN girl is clinging to SESSHOUMARU and yelling that she missed him and all he is doing is standing there? But then, looking closer, she saw that he even had a small smile on her face. But at that moment Sesshoumaru seemed to come back to reality and a cold distant look was replaced back on his face. He tuned toward her and said, "Rin, this is Kagome. She will now be you're teacher and playmate. You will be expected to listen to her at all times."

Rin glanced at Kagome. She gave a great, big, happy smile at her and hugged her. "Yay!! The pretty lady is Rin's teacher!! Can you play with Rin now?" She was practically bouncing with excitement. No, she IS bouncing with excitement.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the little girl's cuteness. She was also able to see that she adored Sesshoumaru and felt a bit guilty that she would be taking him away from her. But that thought went away as quickly as it came. "Sure Rin. I'll play with just as soon as I get settled in, alright?"

"Okay!" With that Rin hopped away, looking for Jaken.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and announced, "Follow me. I'll show you where you will be staying."

* * *

Please review!! I'll try to update way quicker next time!! (if I don't die before I do) REVIEW!!!


	3. Inuyasha

AN-Hey!! I tried to update quicker this time! A new character will be introduced in this chapter!! Although you should know who it is by the title. Lol.

Disclaimer-I had like, completely forgotten about this-not that I wanted to remember. Cry I don't own any of the characters. No, I don't. It's such a sad story. Some thief stole them all.lawyers banging on my door Ok, maybe not.

On with the story!

* * *

"_Okay!" With that Rin hopped away, looking for Jaken._

_Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and announced, "Follow me. I'll show you where you will be staying."_

Sesshoumaru strode in front of Kagome, leading her into the grand castle. Meanwhile, he was debating on where he should let Kagome stay. **Should I just leave her to the servant's quarters? Perhaps I should give her a proper room. Why do I even care?** He growled under his breath causing Kagome to glance at him questioningly. He ignored her. **Damn it. I'll just let her have to room next to Rin's since she will be her instructor anyway. Might as well have them close at night as well.** With his mind made, he led her down a wide hall and up a magnificent staircase.

Kagome gazed around her in wonder. The halls weren't over decorated with large tapestries, expensive fabrics, or valuable antique furniture the way she thought all lords' homes were like. On the beige walls, there were just simple elegant paintings that were pleasing to the eye. Curtains with rich fabric and beautiful, deep colors of blue and silver adorned the tall windows. Everything held an air of grace and simplicity.

Kagome shook her herself out of her musings and calculated what was happening. **First, I'd better remember where we're going or else I'm going to have to ask this arrogant jackass for directions. Or risk getting lost. **

So, they made their way up a staircase, turning left at the top, then they marched past two intersecting hallways, turning right at the third, then they climbed two more flights of a narrow stair case, turning right at the top, going past three hallways, and going back down three flights of stairs.

Wait a moment, why did they just go back DOWN SOME STAIRS?!!

"Hey Sesshoumaru-"Sesshoumaru glared at her.

Kagome growled. "I mean _Lord_ Sesshoumaru, may I inquire as to why we went UP all those stairs to only come back DOWN again?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and replied coolly, "I need to make sure you couldn't memorize your way around _yet_ so you can't escape."

Kagome glared at him. "That thought never entered my mind." **Sort of the truth. I mean, I WAS planning on staying to kill him.**

Sesshoumaru didn't reply. By now, he had stopped in front of a pair of large doors. On it was a painting of a full moon with a large, magnificent white dog under it. Kagome was entranced be the picture. It looked so real, as if it will just jump out any second and tear the palace down. She looked around her to find that all the doors had a painting similar to this one's but the dog was slightly different on each one.

Sesshoumaru's voice broke through her thoughts. "This is where you will be staying. The room on your left in Rin's room and the room across yours is mine."

Kagome looked behind her. "But don't you sleep in the master's chamber or something?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at her through the corner of his eye. "That, ningen, would be none of your business."

With that, he spun around and left.

Kagome watched him walk away and huffed. **Bastard** She thought vehemently as she entered her room. She was stunned at the grandeur of the it.

The place was large-actually-it was bigger than the house she was living in at home! The wooden floor was highly polished so that it gleamed at even the smallest splay of light. A soft, fluffy indigo rug was spread in the center of the floor in the shape of an oval. A large bed occupied the left side of the room. It had navy curtains with intrinsic sky blue designs on it. On the wall across from the entrance were three tall windows. Baby blue, white, and silver translucent drapes trimmed the outline of it. A door two yards from the bed led to a Victorian styled balcony outside. Rose wood furniture where placed around the room. Across form the bed was a door.

Kagome ambled to it and peered inside. There was a large steaming hot spring in the center. This was clearly the bathroom.

Still awed by the beauty of the bedroom, Kagome walked dazedly to the bed. Tired to the bone, she flopped on it and nearly moaned with pleasure. The fabric was softer than anything she had ever owned, and the mattress, it was like, well, sleeping on a cloud. **This is the life**. Kagome thought with a smile as she drifted off into a dream.

* * *

Two hours later...

Bam! Kagome jerked out of her peaceful sleep with a start. She looked around just in time to see Rin fling herself at her. Kagome's eyes widened as Rin landed on top of her heavily.

"Oof. Wehweeowtoofere!!" Kagome cried, flailing her arms around.

Rin looked down to see Kagome tangled in a heap of mess with her sheets and pillows. She giggled and hopped off. She waited until Kagome finally freed herself from the blankets to jump on her again.

"Hi kagome-chan!" Rin greeted happily.

Kagome took a couple of breaths to calm herself before replying.

"Hi Rin-chan! So, what are you here for?"

At that moment, there was a sharp cough at the door. Both girls turned the heads to see who it was. Sesshoumaru.

"Wench, get dressed. My half brother has decided to visit. You will be down at the dining hall in 15 minutes. Rin will show you the way."

He left, smirking as he felt the girl's temper rise at being ordered around.

Kagome huffed. She looked around for some clothes. She hadn't brought with her anything so how was she suppose to dress up?! Then, she saw a closet and went to open it. Her eyes sparkled as beautiful kimonos came into view.

Now she was down to 10 minutes. Kagome quickly grabbed a random kimono and put it on. She gave her shiny her a couple of quick strokes and turned to Rin to lead her to the dining hall.

Rin squealed. "Oh Kagome-chan looks like a princess!" With that, Rin grabbed Kagome's slender hands and led her to the designated place.

Kagome soon found herself in front of a double door. She pushed it open and strode in. She was met with a long rectangular table with Sesshoumaru at the very end. To his left was a boy (AN hmm.. who could this be? Just incase you really don't know, its Inuyasha.) who quite resembled Sesshoumaru, with his long, flowing silver hair, amber eyes, and good build. But, he held more of a rough edged feeling about him and wore a red hoari.

* * *

Inuyasha's point of view

Damn. It was that time of the year again. He had to come back to this castle once every half-year or else he would be disowned. This was the law of the land because he wasn't gone for war. Nope. He was gone because neither he nor Sesshoumaru could stand each other.

He sighed and waited. What were they waiting for anyway? God damn it, he was hungry.

At that moment, the doors slammed open and in walked a...goddess. Inuyasha stared at the beauty that had just walked in. She had beautiful raven her that was a bit ruffled, deep, blue eyes, perfect pouty lips, and creamy skin. She was wearing a white kimono with a silver sash. (my mind has gone blank. What are those called again. Starts with an o.)

He watched her stroll in with Rin tailing her. They took the seats across from him. He then caught the beauty's eye.

* * *

Normal Point of view

Kagome sat down across the stranger and caught his eye. She blushed and looked away. Sesshoumaru saw this with amusement and anger. Wait, anger? No, just amusement.

In a cold voice, he introduced everyone.

"Wench, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Kagome. Inuyasha is my _half _brother and Kagome is Rin's new teacher."

Kagome's anger welled up again. "Stop calling me wench you bastard!"

Inuyasha gazed at her in wonder. **No other women has ever yelled at that idiot like that. She's different**

Sesshoumaru glared at her, hard. Kagome gulped at the look her was giving her, promising her that she will pay for that remark.

* * *

(AN we are skipping to the end of dinner because nothing much happened and it was boring.)

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"Inuyasha, go put Rin to bed. I need to speak with the _Kagome_." He stretched out her name, indicating that the "talk" was going to be about the earlier remark.

"What! I'm not gonna let you tell me what to do!" Inuyasha complained. But nevertheless, he got up sluggishly and went to put Rin to bed.

Kagome watched him and Rin go and gulped. Crap.

So, how did you like it? I know I rushed a bit at the end. But review! Kagome will get to know Inuyasha more in the next chapter. Shippo, Sango and Miroku will show up as well! Again, Review!! I love reviews!!


	4. A note

Hi!! Sorry, but this isn't a chapter. I have decided that I won't update until I get 10 more reviews. So please, please, please review!!!! Any ways... That's my announcment. I'm really sorry to those who hoped this was a chapter.


	5. chapter three

Hi!!! Thank you sooooo much for the reviews!! I love them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh! And also, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!! My friend decided that I was to be a foxy raggedy Anne. Joy. Anyways, here's the new chapter!!

Disclaimer-I don'tsniff ownsniff Inuyashacry

* * *

"_What! I'm not gonna let you tell me what to do!" Inuyasha complained. But nevertheless, he got up sluggishly and went to put Rin to bed._

_Kagome watched him and Rin go and gulped. Crap_.

* * *

Kagome turned toward Sesshoumaru. She giggled nervously. "So... What did you need to speak to me about?" Kagome asked uneasily.

Sesshoumaru frowned at her. He stood up and stalked toward her slowly until he came to be just a foot away from her. Kagome backed up fearfully but for every step she took back, he came in two steps closer. Soon, Kagome felt her back press against the wall behind her. Nowhere to go, Kagome peered up at Sesshoumaru. His eyes were staring at her intensely, making Kagome shift under his piercing gaze.

After a while, Sesshoumaru still hadn't moved. Kagome was becoming increasingly impatient. **Is he going to yell at me or what?** Kagome thought, annoyed.

"Well, don't just stand there! Do something!" Kagome finally exploded, exasperated. She glared up at him and crossed her arms expectantly.

Silence.

Sesshoumaru took another step closer, barely brushing against Kagome. He bent down until they were eye level and breathed in her ear in a dangerously calm voice, "You will learn to show the proper respect for me. The next time you fail to do so, you will wish you were dead when I'm through with you. Understand?"

Kagome shivered at the feeling of his breath on her ear, but didn't answer, fearing that her voice would come out high-pitched and give Sesshoumaru the satisfaction of be able to alarm her.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru pinned her against the wall and brought up a deadly claw to her neck. "I said, do you understand?" Kagome managed a slight nod, afraid that the sharp claw would pierce her skin.

Sesshoumaru could smell the fear that radiated off of this girl. He smirked. Slowly, he backed away from her.

Kagome was to say the least, relieved.

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome one last cold stare and said, "Tomorrow at sunrise, be ready to train. You will have a servant that will be waking you up and bringing your clothes and food. You will be in charge of her from now on."

Kagome glanced at him surprised. **I will have a servant?**

Sesshoumaru noticed, but ignored the look and continued speaking. "After training you will start teaching Rin. By the end of this month I want her to be able to talk in first person, not third. You may now leave."

Kagome huffed. **I hate being ordered around**. Kagome complained to herself.

She turned to the door and was just about to go through when Inuyasha came barging in.

"Hey jackass! Rin wants you to put her to bed and read a nighttime story." Inuyasha informed them loudly. As if on cue, Rin trudged in.

"Rin wants Sesshoumaru-sama to put Rin to bed." Rin gave a toothy grin.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Rin, I have some business to finish. Kagome will be with you." Rin looked down dejectedly but brightened up when he said Kagome would be with her.

Kagome smiled at the cute little girl. "Come on Rin. Let's go."

Rin grinned happily and nearly dragged Kagome away.

Inuyasha watched the two girls leave. He couldn't help but study Kagome's hourglass figure. This didn't pass Sesshoumaru unnoticed.

"I see that you have inherited our father's greatest weakness." Sesshoumaru sneered.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" Inuyasha asked sardonically.

"Why, that would be the fact that you have a vulnerable spot for loving humans." Sesshoumaru replied smoothly.

"Feh, I do not love humans. I don't have time for this. I'm leaving." With that, he spun on his heels and sprinted out of the room.

Sesshoumaru smirked, knowing his comment had hit its mark. He and his brother enjoyed torturing each other.

* * *

"So Rin, did you already take a bath?"

Nodding vigorously, Rin answered, "Yes Kagome-chan!! Rin took a nice, hot bath!!! Uncle-Inu helped Rin!!!"

Kagome sweat dropped a bit at the last part. She steered Rin toward her bedroom listening to Rin chatter happily beside her. Soon, they reached her room and Kagome, again, was awed by the beauty. Rin's room wasn't as elegant or grand as many others, but it held an air of childish innocence and simplicity. Pastel pink drapes hung around the bay windows, off white walls, and a pinkish bed spread. The floor was a whitish colored wood and highly glossed.

Kagome escorted Rin to her bed and lightly tucked her in. She then kneeled down beside her and asked, "So Rin, what story do you want to hear?"

Rin pondered for a moment sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth.

"How about a love story where there is a princess and a prince?!"

Kagome chuckled. "Okay. Now, once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She was very compassionate and considerate to everyone. One day, an evil wizard killed her family and all of the servants in her kingdom. She was only twelve at the time this happened. A kindly old lady adopted the princess and raised her as her own child. The old lady was also a miko, so she taught the princess priestess powers and the-"

Kagome cut off briefly as she saw that Rin had already fallen asleep. As soft smile touched her lips as she watched the young girl sleep so peacefully, no nightmares bothering her.

She turned around intent on going to sleep herself, but found herself nose to chest to someone.

She hastily stepped back to seee who it was. Inuysha.

"Umm.. Hi. So, I guess we haven't really met before."

Kagome gave a bright smile.

Inuyasha was to say the least, shocked. Humans were usually afraid of him because he had demon blood in him and that he was the brother of the Lord of Western Lands. He studied Kagome, noting that she really did look sincere.

"Feh, stop looking as though you were really happy to see me." Inuyasha retorted. He wanted to see what her reaction would be.

Kagome was taken aback by his attitude. Anger started to rise iin her cheeks.

"Well, _excuse_ me for being so nice to you! I guess you're just to stuck up to accept someone who has decided to ignore the fact that you are a hanyou and-"

Kagome found herself pinned to a wall again that night, this time with Inuyasha holding a dead ly claw to her neck.

"Never, say that _ever_ again. If you do so, I don't care if you a re Sesshoumaru's whench, I will mar you inways you can't imagine." His eyes flashed dangerously.

Kagome gulped and nodded. **Gee. What a great night I had.**

Inuyasha stepped back and said, "Good."

Kagome then noticed a pair of fussy ears on top of his head. A sudden urge to rub them overwhelmed her body, but she held back, afraid she would make Inuyasha mad at her again.

An awkward silence then passed through them.

Kagome shifted on her foot and finally, not being able to hold I t in any more, she asked timidly, "Um, Inuyasha, do you mind if I rub your ears?"

Kagome looked down, embarrassed.

Inuyasha looked at her as if she was crazy. Then, he just shrugged. Kagome took this as a yes and quickly walked up to him and reached up, standing on her tip toes. Softly, she stroked the tip of his ears. Inuyasha bit back a groan. That felt so good!! A sly grin spread across his features when he noticed that he had a pretty good view of Kagome's chest. Then, a cough came from the door. They both turned to see Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing?" He asked, surveying their positions.

* * *

AN There! I know the beginning wasn't that good. But you see, my mom wanted to see what I was writing so I couldn't really write anything too... well you get my point. Anyways, I'm not updating till I get enough reviews!! (About 10) Thanx!!! I love you all who reviewed or are reading my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	6. Sango

AN- Hi!!!!!!!!!!! My god!! School is soooooo painful!!!! I had like, 2 tests in every subject this week and a project due!!!! cry Any ways, Thanks so much for all the reviews!!!

Ariane Juarez- Yes, I had written another story before. It was called Crystalline Soul. Like, only 3 people reviewed after almost a month so I deleted it. Sorry if you really wanted to read it!!!!

Disclaimer- If I owned Inuyasha and all its characters, I wouldn't be daydreaming about them!! Ahem

On with the long waited chapter!!! (I think)

_

* * *

_

_Inuyasha looked at her as if she was crazy. Then, he just shrugged. Kagome took this as a yes and quickly walked up to him and reached up, standing on her tip toes. Softly, she stroked the tip of his ears. Inuyasha bit back a groan. That felt so good!! A sly grin spread across his features when he noticed that he had a pretty good view of Kagome's chest. Then, a cough came from the door. They both turned to see Sesshoumaru. _

"_What are you doing?" He asked, surveying their positions._

* * *

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a confused gaze.

"What do you mean?" Kagome inquired baffled at his-was it disapproving or amused? -stare. The laughter in his eyes spoke of his amusement, but it was marred by the small frown upon his mouth. She then glanced over her position compared to Inuyasha's and blushed to her roots.

Leaping away from him, she muttered, "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh? Then what _were_ you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked in mockery.

"Feh. Leave us alone. She just wanted rub my ears." Inuyasha explained uninterestedly. Kagome blushed a even deeper shade of red at that statement. Sesshoumaru smirked at this. But for some reason, he wasn't too keen on mocking Inuyasha and Kagome on this subject. He didn't feel comfortable about it for some unknown-and irritating- reason.

He gave a curt nod but threw them a suspicious look before he left to his chambers and undoubtedly going to be working, signing contracts and reading reports given by his generals. He cared deeply for his land, although he barely ever shows it. He desired for it to forever prosper and stay peaceful and serene with strong armies to defend in times of need. He was not a power hungry leader-though many thought so.

Kagome then faced Inuyasha and awkwardly bid him good night. Inuyasha watched her leave and grinned. The thought that he affected her enough to make her blush elated him.

* * *

Morning

_Knock-knock_

Kagome groggily cracked her eyes open as the soft knocks at the door continued. **Its too early to get up. Need more sleep. **Kagome thought sleepily. But the knocks didn't stop.

"Come in." Kagome called out in a sleep coated voice.

The door quietly swung open and a figure entered. Now, more awake, Kagome sat up in bed to see who it was. She was surprised to see a young woman, maybe only a year older than herself, standing in front of her. She then noticed her attire. She wore faded clothing, but it was clean and the fabric seemed comfortable enough. Kagome assumed that she was the maid Sesshoumaru had sent for her.

Kagome provided her with a bright smile.

"Lady Kagome, I am ready to dress you now for your training with Lord Sesshoumaru." The young woman's voice was melodious and sweet.

Kagome frowned though. "Please, you do not need to call my Lady Kagome. Just Kagome would be fine. After all, I plan on us becoming friends. Ne?"

The young woman's head shot up in surprise. No one had ever been so friendly and kind to her before, save her family before she was brought here.

Their eyes locked and Kagome was surprised to see that the young woman's eyes held so much spirit. The young woman was also a bit shocked to see her mistress's light, vivid pools of water.

"So, what might your name be?" Kagome inquired.

The young woman hesitated for a second, then said, "My la- My name is Sango." Sango was still not used to talking to someone of greater standards in such informal tones.

"That's a pretty name." Sango smiled at the complement.

Her eyes suddenly shot wide open as she realized that she had forgotten to prepare Kagome for her training. She had forgotten because of her surprise. Now they were running behind about 10 minutes. Sesshoumaru did NOT tolerate tardiness.

"Oh my god! Lady-I mean-Kagome! We must hurry. You're going to be late for training!" Kagome's eyes widened as well and the next few minutes were full of chaos as the two girls struggled to clean Kagome off, brush and tie up her raven locks, and dress her in a training outfit. Finally, slightly panting the two girls made their way out into to the hallway. As Sango led Kagome through the halls, a thought suddenly struck Kagome.

"Hey Sango, why is it so important to make my training session on time? I mean,LordSesshoumaru can't know _exactly_ when dawn is, ne?"

"Actually, there is a bell that is rung when dawn begins because that is when every living soul in this castle has to be awake."

"Oh. Why didn't he ever tell me that?"

"Um, actually, I was supposed to but I sort of forgot in the midst of things." Sango said with an embarrassed blush. Kagome nodded and gave Sango a teasing grin. They walked on and chatted about some other regulations and 'girl stuff', becoming fast friends. They were so into their conversation they didn't her the the bell was ringing.

"So Kagome, how do like it here so far?" Sango suddenly asked out of the blue.

Kagome thought about her answer carefully.

"Well, I can't say I _hate _it here, but I defiantly don't like the fact that I was brought here with out being asked if I wanted to come in the first place and then not even able to say good-bye to my friends."

Sango nodded, understanding what Kagome meant. (AN- I'll explain how she understands later on in the story, just not now because this is not the main focus of this chapter. Although I _can _make it the....)

"What so you think of Sesshoumaru, Kagome?"

Kagome wasted no time to answer this question.

"He is an arrogant, self centered, conceited, egotistical, big headed, JERK!!" Kagome suddenly felt a sense of foreboding right after she said that, but she brushed the feeling aside quickly.

Sango sweat dropped at this answer. "You really hate him that much?" Kagome nodded vigorously. Sango sighed.

"Actually, Lord Sesshoumaru isn't really that bad after a while. He may be a bit cold and distant, as well as cruel, but he is actually really fair in judgment, and cares deeply for his lands."

Kagome crossed her arms. "No way. Anyways, I can't stand him. Not now, not ever."

"Too bad. You'll be dealing with me for quite some time, miko." Someone spoke in deadly, calm voice from behind them.

The two girls quickly spun around. Sure enough, Sesshoumaru stood there in front of them.

"You girl, I'll deal with you later. Leave now." Sango hesitated, afraid of leaving Kagome alone with her lord for she knew he was angr. But when he shot her a deadly glare, she quickly turned and went to do her normal chores.

Kagome watched, dismayed, as Sango disappeared down the hallway. She turned to look at Sesshoumaru. He narrowed his eyes on her.

"You think I'm an arrogant jerk, do you?" Sesshoumaru asked in controlled tones, though it seemed a _bit_ edgy.

Kagome didn't answer. She knew that Sesshoumaru heard her and Sango talking, but she didn't know how much. She was also afraid about what he would do to her. **All right Kagome, get in control of yourself. You can do it girl! **Sesshoumaru's voice broke through her self-encouragements.

"Miko, answer me when I ask you a question."

Kagome peered at her feet, finding them very interesting, but said nothing.

"Answer me." Sesshoumaru ordered, voice dangerously low. He took a menacing step toward Kagome. Kagome gave a little squeak.

"Um, I was just kidding?" Kagome said in a meek voice. Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"Do not lie to this Sesshoumaru." He then took another step toward her. "Do you remember our little conversation last night?"

_Sesshoumaru took another step closer, barely brushing against Kagome. He bent down until they were eye level and breathed in her ear in a dangerously calm voice, "You will learn to show the proper respect for me. The next time you fail to do so, you will wish you were dead when I'm through with you. Understand?"_

Kagome gulped and nodded. **Oh crap. Me and my big mouth.**

Sesshoumaru smirked at her obvious discomfort.

"Now then, let's go to the training grounds. You were late so I had come to see what was keeping you."

Kagome looked at him, confused. "But Sango told me there was a bell they would ring when it was dawn and they never rang it. Come to think of it, they still haven't rung it and the sun is already mostly up."

Sesshoumaru was amused at her innocence and annoyed at her stupidity at the same time. "Miko, the bell rang 5 minutes before I came in search for you. And for being late, you will also be punished for that on top of your punishment for being disrespectful again." His voice was laced with a threat.

He turned around and started to lead Kagome to the dreaded training grounds. **Great. I haven't even been here for 3 days and I'm going to already die. This is just fantastic.** Kagome thought to herself in dry humor and made to follow Sesshoumaru.

* * *

There!! So, how was it??? I know it wasn't as good but I've been stressed this week. Lame, I know, but its true!! Please review!! I promise next chappie will be better!!! If you have questions or suggestions please express those through reviews!!! (Again, it is around 10 of so, maybe higher) Thanx to all who r&r!!!! I luv ya!!!


	7. AN

Hi!! I just want to know if you all still want me to continue this fic. You see, I suddenly have this inspiration to write this new story after reading a romance book. The summary is: **Kagome, a newcomer in the village, is accused of the murder of her husband's death and of witchcraft, but her only crime was the unforgivable sin of being different.**  It is a Kagome and Inuyasha pairing. There might be other pairings as well but I'm not sure.

This summary is very vague compared to the main plot, just so you know. Please review to tell me if you want me to write this fic, don't write it, and if I should continue the one I'm writing right now or if I should write both. I mean, I don't want to write something that nobody wants to read!!!!!! Please tell me!!! Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I know a lot of people don't read AN's. Also, I know my last chapter sucked. I'll do better next time.


	8. Feelings

Hi!!!!!!! I'm back!!! Sorry I didn't update in a long time! I was having major writer's block and still am! Anyways, **It's my birtday!!! **Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, I made this chapter3 pages longer! Trust me, that's hard when you've got writer's block, but I had promised you a better chapter and I intend on keeping the promise! And also, Thank you soooo much for the reviews!!! They were so motivating!

Disclaimer-Come on! It's my birthday. Give me a break.

* * *

_He turned around and started to lead Kagome to the dreaded training grounds. **Great. I haven't even been here for 3 days and I'm going to already die. This is just fantastic.** Kagome thought to herself in dry humor and made to follow Sesshoumaru._

* * *

Sweat poured off of Kagome in buckets as she ran back and forth between the edge of the forest and to the spot Sesshoumaru was standing at. That would probably be about 500 yards. Kagome had been ordered to run back and forth 50 times. This was her punishment for being late. She could just imagine what her penalty for acting insolent would be. **20. Great, almost halfway. Damn that Sesshoumaru. What the freak is his problem? Ow ow ow, my stomach! I hope that cramp goes away soon. Deep breathes. Breath in, breath out. Ow, that cramp still hurts.** Kagome grit her teeth and pushed herself foreword. She was determined not to give in. 

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome run back and forth. Actually, she wasn't going any faster trying to run than walking. He smirked but he couldn't help but be a bit surprised at her determination. He would have expected her to complain by the 10th lap she completed.

* * *

5 hours later 

Kagome panted heavily as she slump onto the ground in a messy heap.

"I'm done." Kagome moaned out. Sesshoumaru looked down upon her distastefully but on the inside, he was just a _bit _surprised that she had made it. He had expected her to collapse down unconscious from the stress she had put on her body, running that whole distance. Well, that just proves that she was decently strong for a human and had a fierce enough spirit. **Good, that will be necessary when we have to go to battle.** He decided.

"Get up miko. You're not done yet." Sesshoumaru ordered. **Let's see how much longer she can hold out.** Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

Kagome groaned. **Not done yet??!!!! Damn him.** She shakily stood up. She took an uneven step forward. **Why is the world spinning?** Kagome thought as she tripped over her own feet and started to plummet toward the ground. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself but pain never came. Slowly, she cracked an eye open and saw that Sesshoumaru had his arms around her.

Sesshoumaru was shocked when he realized that he had stopped the girl from falling. Quickly, he dropped her unceremoniously to the ground, causing her to black out. He then used this time to really study her. Her hair was matted on her head and sweat covered her body. Her face was smooth and innocent, so different from when she was awake, where it was full of a rebellious spirit.

The sun was starting to dip low in the sky, it's rays lighting the clouds ablaze. Sesshoumaru stood up while carrying Kagome over his shoulders like a sack potatoes. He made a cloud and flew to Kagome's balcony. He landed lightly and slid open ther balcony door. Then, he entered her room and treaded to her bed. Pulling aside the covers, he gently laid her down. Why was he being gentle? He shook his head and went away to search for Sango.

She wasn't hard to find. Sesshoumaru smelled her out in 1 minute and made his way toward her.

"You will have to do better next time." Sango jumped and spun around to see Sesshoumaru. She quickly bowed and replied, "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. I am so sorry about today. Kagome and I did not hear the bell ring. It will not happen again."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Good, but I will not let this go unpunished. Since you don't usually cause trouble, your punishment is rather light. You will take care of Kagome and after that, you will scrub every floor and wash all the clothes." Sango nodded. She supposed that she did sort of deserve it. After all, she _was_ responsible to deliver Kagome to her training on time.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where is Kagome-chan?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Kagome-chan? I believe I instructed you to call her Lady Kagome? Hm?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Sango blushed. "Kagome prefers to not be called Lady." Sesshoumaru inwardly snorted. He should have been able to guess that, seeing that Kagome wasn't really like most other females. That afternoon had proved that part

"Kagome is in her room. She will be needing a bath and some food. You are dismissed." Sango nodded and headed to Kagome's room.

* * *

Sango quietly pushed the door open. She tip-toed over to her bed. Tenderly, she shook Kagome's right shoulder. 

"Kagome, wake up." Sango whispered. But Kagome didn't even stir. Shaking her a little harder, Sango said in a louder voice, "Kagome, wake up! Come on. I brought you some food." No luck. Sango then heard light footsteps and the shuffling of feet at the door. She turned around and saw Rin.

Rin shifted from foot to foot.

"Is Kagome-chan here?" Rin asked. Sango nodded so Rin hurried into the room.

"Rin, do you have any idea as to how to wake Kagome-chan up?" Sango asked. Rin gave a mischievous grin. She took a couple of steps back, and jumped.

"Argh!!!!" Kagome yelled and jerked up. Sango sweat dropped.

Seeing her awake, Rin bombarded Kagome with questions. "Yay!! Kagome-chan is awake!!! Why did you not play with Rin today? Where were you? Why do you smell stinky like jaken?"

Kagome moaned. "Hi Rin! I'm sorry I wasn't able to play with you. I had-something- to do." She then noticed Sango standing aside.

"Hi Sango!! So, did Sesshoumaru give you any-um-chores?" Kagome asked, careful at what she was saying since she didn't want Rin to know about it, seeing that she adored her father. She moved to stand up, but winced when a sharp pain shot through her body, catching her off guard. Sango hurried over to help her.

"Actually, he did talk to me. I have to scrub all the floors and wash all the clothes single-handedly as my _chore_. What about you? You don't look too good."

Kagome's face instantly hardened. "That bastard made me run 500 yards back and forth 50 times!!" Sango winced.

"Ouch. Not too fun, I suppose? Well, come on, I brought some food for you to eat. Then, we can get you a nice, hot, steamy bath. That should help your sore muscles a bit."

Carefully, Sango helped Kagome out of bed. She hooked her arm around Kagome and lifted her out of bed. Then, acting as a support pole, she led a limping Kagome to a small coffee table at the side of her room and sat her down in a chair. Sango brought out a wooden basket filled with mouth-watering food.

"Here you go, Kagome-chan. Rin, would you like some food as well?" Sango asked as she served Kagome a bowl of steaming rice with freshly cooked vegetables.

Rin nodded her head vigorously and bounded over, plopping herself into the chair beside Kagome's. Sango and Kagome smiled at Rin's cuteness and Sango placed a bowl full of hot rice in front of her.

"So Sango, why don't you eat as well?" Kagome inquired while stuffing her face with food.

Sango shifted a bit. As nice as Kagome was, Sango still felt a bit weird acting as an equal. She hesitantly served herself some food. But after taking a bite, she joined Kagome and Rin eagerly in stuffing her face. She hadn't had such good food in a long, long time. They ate their meal in compatible silence. After they finished eating, Kagome helped Sango load the dirty dishes into the basket to be brought down to the kitchen and be cleaned.

Sango dusted off her hands and asked, "So Kagome, do you want to take the bath now?"

"Sure! Hey, do you mind if we bring Rin as well? I had promised her I would play with her today but didn't, so I feel a bit guilty." Kagome replied as she made her way toward Rin.

Sango nodded her head and led Kagome and Rin into the bathroom that was connected to Kagome's room (from chapter three), and grabbed three fluffy towels.

Sango then helped undress Kagome and Rin and led them to the hot spring in the middle of the room and gently aided them into the steaming water. Peering around, she spied some scented oil and shampoo on the other side of the spring. She walked over there and gathered the objects.

"Come on in Sango. Why don't you take a bath with us?" Kagome insisted. Sango brightened up at the request and gave a shy smile, then removed her clothes and quickly slipped into the relaxing water.

"Here, I'll help rub some of this oil on you and work out some of those kinks you have in you shoulder." Sango offered. Kagome gave her a grateful smile and scooted over. Sango squeezed some oil onto her palm and gently rubbed it over Kagome's smooth skin in a motherly fashion.

The lavender scent engulfed Kagome as she let her body fully relax. Sango's hands suddenly reminded Kagome of how Kaede-san use to help bath her, also using the same lavender oil. A pang of homesickness shot through Kagome heart as she remembered about the life that was left behind. She was suddenly over come by emotions.

The reality of everything intensified as salty tears started to run down her cheeks. It was all so sudden, the way she had abruptly decided to come here with Sesshoumaru, not that she had any choice any ways. She should have listened to her instincts, to not have helped Sesshoumaru when she found him hurt. She could've been home right now, talking and laughing with the girls from the village, or helping the mothers take care of their children, or even practicing her miko powers with Kaede-san.

Kagome was so upset that she didn't notice that Sango had stopped rubbing oil. She was now in front of her, looking at her with concern.

"Kagome-chan, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Sango inquired gently. Her voice broke through Kagome's thoughts and she shrugged. She really didn't know what she wanted to do except break down and cry. Actually, that didn't sound as that bad of an idea to her, so she threw herself at Sango and started to sob uncontrollably.

"Shhhhh. Its okay Kagome-chan, its okay." Sango consoled.

"Oh Sango, I miss my family and friends so much. I know I haven't been away long but, I know Sesshoumaru isn't planning on letting me go any time soon. I didn't even get to say good-bye to them." Kagome said tearfully, " Sesshoumaru is such a heartless bastard."

"I know Kagome. I felt like this when I first came here as well. But you'll see, Sesshoumaru is a rather-kind leader. He isn't as unfeeling as you think her is. From what I've seen, he has a gentle soul, but he hides behind a cold, emotionless mask. Yes, he can be rather demanding and unreasonable at times, but I can promise you living here won't be so bad." Sango comforted Kagome in a soothing voice.

Kagome gave a tearful smile. "I hope you're right Sango. I hope. Sango, do you mind telling me about your past?"

A far away look entered Sango's eyes. She nodded and started to explain. "It started one rainy night…"

* * *

Done!!!!!!!!!! So…. How do you like it?? Did I keep my promise well enough?? just so you know, I didn't forget that Rin is there with them and Sango still needs to do her punishment. 

I have a favor to ask. Can all you reviewers review me an idea or something because frankly, my imagination is fried. This is like, the first time for me to experience writer's block, and I don't like it. So can y'all help me out?? I mean. It is my birthday. Please??????? Luv you all!!!!


	9. Sango's past

**_I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _I Know I haven't updated in like, FOREVER, but first, I had writer's block, then, I finally got over it and started typing away at the story. But then, Stupid finals came up and teacher's bombarded us with Homework and tests and projects. I spent 10 hours on this one project, and this boy, David, Stepped on it the next day. I WAS SO ANGRY!! My Christmas sucked as well, but I won't go into details. I finally had time this morning to finish this chapter. Once again, I am soooo sorry!!!!!!**

**Discalaimer-I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I will once I am rich and famous.**

**I have a original charater-Vixenia She's actually a real person(my penpal) And she helped my with this chapter.**

* * *

"_I know Kagome. I felt like this when I first came here as well. But you'll see, Sesshoumaru is a rather-kind leader. He isn't as unfeeling as you think her is. From what I've seen, he has a gentle soul, but he hides behind a cold, emotionless mask. Yes, he can be rather demanding and unreasonable at times, but I can promise you living here won't be so bad." Sango comforted Kagome in a soothing voice._

_Kagome gave a tearful smile. "I hope you're right Sango. I hope. Sango, do you mind telling me about your past?"_

_A far away look entered Sango's eyes. She nodded and started to explain. "It started one rainy night…"_

* * *

_Rain poured from the blackened sky, mixing with the blood soaked ground and creating a pinkish tint to it. A young girl of fourteen years old watched in horror at her village. She was hidden among the thick trees in a forest with her neko youkai, Kilala. She stood there and watched helplessly as youkai after youkai streamed into her home. Her friends and family fought them the best they could. They were all demon slayers, but no matter how skilled they were, they were outnumbered 20 to 1._

_Tears streamed down the young girl's face that was coated in blood and grit. Her mahogany eyes were filled with disgust, hatred, and raw terror. As she watched, she felt an ice cold hand wrap around her chest, making it difficult for her to breath. There, she saw her father, already soaked in his own blood, being torn into shreds by a bear youkai. She watched in repulsion as the bear youkai's paw came down again. And again, and again. She stuffed a dirty fist into her mouth and let out a muffled scream of fury. Her limbs shook in rage and grief. Kilala gently nudged her, trying to console her but to no avail. Then, a high-pitched scream rose above the chaos. _

_Panic rose as the girl saw her mother being raped by bird demon. Then, the demon stuck his hand in to her chest, pulling out her lungs. The girl felt like a red-hot iron blade had embedded itself in her heart. **Momma, Papa!** She felt like screaming. Grief she had never known wrapped around her, engulfing her. _

_But before she could drown herself in her sorrow, she saw her younger broth fiercely battling a snake yokai. He managed to wound it, but he was still in far worse condition. Determination shot through Sango's bloodstream just then. No. She would not let her brother die as well. Not while she was alive. She jumped on Kilala and they darted toward the battlegrounds. Reaching back, she got hold of Hiraikotsu, her boomerang that her father had given her as a gift. Hot tears blurred her vision. Sango desperately blinked them away. _

_She was nearing her brother. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone swinging an ax toward her. Quickly, she turned and blocked the incoming blade. Then, she swung her boomerang, slicing the youkai in two. Blood rained on her and Kilala and she hurried away. Raising her arm, she threw her boomerang expertly. _

"_Hiraikotsu!" She shouted as it flew through the air, and sliced the snake yokai. Sango grabbed her brother and placed him safely on her lap as Kilala ran. But the same bear yokai that had killed her father stood in front of her. While holding her brother, she could not throw Hiraikotsu so she shielded her brother's trembling body with her own. She braced her self but pain never came. Hesitantly, she cracked an eye open to see a tall demon with flowing silver hair. He turned to look at her and his amber eyes flashed. Sango gasped. **Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands!! What is he doing here??!! **Sango thought, thoroughly surprised._

_Then, to her shock, he started killing off the yokai army that attacked her village. He was done in just 2 minutes. Sango scanned the scene before her. Thundering rain pounded on the innocent victims. Nobody was alive, other than her, her brother, Kilala and the demon lord. Anguish flooded her. **My parents are dead. My friends are gone as well. They are never to return.** These words ran through her head over and over and she sobbed. Her brother, Kohaku, got out of her tight grasp and hugged his Nee-chan tenderly and lovingly. _

_Sesshoumaru was disgusted yet touched at the scene before him. Humans were so weak and always let emotion get the better of them. Yet he was slightly moved at the love they expressed. He was appalled by this thought and quickly banished it. _

_Sango calmed down a bit, feeling her brother's small arms wrapped around her. She peered around a bit, her eyes landing on the great demon lord before her. She hastily stood up and bowed down low enough that the ends of her hair lightly brushed the muddy ground._

"_I greatly appreciate your assistance, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands. But, if I may ask, why did you help?" Sango questioned. She knew to be respectful or else Sesshoumaru could rip her in two before a scream can come out of her mouth. She was defiantly no match for him. Thinking this, she hugged her brother closer to her. Kilala also moved closer, as if to protect them._

"_Do not think much of this. I merely would like to rid my lands of such weak creatures that do not deserve to be a youkai." Sesshoumaru replied stoically. He observed the two humans in front of him. Their clothes were muddied and torn. The boy was losing much blood and cuts were all over him. However the girl was in much better condition. As for the neko youkai, it was actually pretty strong, though ne match for _him_. **Perhaps they would do well to serve at my castle.** He decided. _

"_Come. You will serve me at my castle. I don't want two filthy ningens roaming around my lands." Sesshoumaru commanded. _

_Sango was surprised at this. But his explanation was quite reasonable for him. Of course he wouldn't want two filthy ningens roaming around his lands'. So she held her brother's hand and followed. They really had nowhere else to go and she could see that if she didn't get her brother somewhere warm and bandage his wounds, he would surely die of blood loss. Sango turned around and looked at her once happy village. She closed her eyes. **NO Sango, don't think about it. You have to move on. They are dead now. There's nothing you can do about it.** Sango reprimanded herself. But tears still pricked at the corner of her eyes. She felt a tug at her hand and saw Kohaku pulling her. She gave a sad smile. **At least I still have my onii-chan and Kilala. And I should be happy that I am still alive. And I swear, I will avenge my family and friends. I swear.**_

* * *

Tears streaked down her moist cheeks when Sango finished her story. Kagome also had tears in her eyes. Now it was her turn to comfort Sango. She gently rubbed her back in small circles. When Sango calmed down, Kagome asked, "Sango, so does Kohaku and Kirara work here now as well?" 

Sango gave a watery smile and nodded. "Yes. They both help out in the garden with Miroku."

Kagome's mouth made an oh' shape. "So, who is Miroku?"

Sango blushed faintly, however it didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. "Well, he is a rather perverted gardener. I think he used to be a monk, considering the clothes he always wears."

" And have you found out about who it was that was responsible for the youkai that killed your town?"

Sango's eyes darkened in hatred. "Yes. It was rather obvious. It was Naraku. He was troubled about our village being all taijas so he sent his minions to kill us all off. The bastard. He has caused so much grief. You know Miroku? Well, Naraku cursed his grandfather and in every generation, they all have a hole in the palm that sucks anything in. But over time, that hole will grow larger and it will become so big that it sucks that person bearing it as well."

"Naraku… This name sounds familiar." Kagome wondered.

"He's the half breed that is after the shikon jewel." Sango supplied.

Kagome's eyes widened in remembrance. Not long ago, Kaede-san had warned her about him. She told her to not let Naraku get the Shikon jewel. If he did, it would mean that end of life as we know it. Kagome gently touched her lower abdomen. The Shikon jewel had implanted itself there one day a couple years ago.

"Sango, there's something I need to tell you that's really important. You cannot let _anybody_ know. Ok?"

Sango's was surprised at how serious Kagome was. Whatever she had to say was probably really important. "I promise I won't tell anybody."

Kagome took a deep breath. "Well, Sango, the Shikon Jewel is here," Kagome pointed to her lower abdomen. "My mother was the guardian of this jewel when she was alive. Now, I am."

Sango gasped in wonder. "Wow." Was all she could say.

Rin who had been playing around in the water had been listening on the girls' conversation. She could also relate a bit. She sighed and bit her lower lip to keep from crying. (AN I'll probably tell about her past in the next chapter. I have this idea in how she thinks about it and so on. Ja!)

* * *

(Nothing much else happened and I don't think you would want to read it when it has no point to it so I deleted it and we are fast-forwarding. Basically, The three girls had some fun, actually bathed, got dressed, and this is where we start.)

* * *

"Well, why don't you and Rin-chan go on to bed? I still have a couple of things to do." Sango said, crossing her fingers behind her back at the words couple of things to do'. 

Kagome frowned a bit. " Why don't I come help out a bit? You can get done faster and I'm feeling a bit useless." Sango shifted from one foot to another.

"Um, Kagome-chan? Well, what I meant was that I still need to do my _chore_." Sango replied. Kagome's face brightened.

"Oh Sango chan! Great! Now I can _defiantly_ help out!" Kagome started bouncing. She then winced. Her muscles were still a bit sore.

Sango panicked. **I can't let Kagome help me out! First of all, Sesshoumaru-sama would kill me. Also, I'm sure Kagome is still weak from all that running. Third, it's just not proper!!** How ever, Kagome's shining face made her relent. **I'll just let her do a little, teeny weeny, bit, like sweeping ONE room.** Sango decided.

"Kagome-chan! You know you can't! Sesshoumaru would kill us both!"

"Come on Sango, he won't kill us if he never knows! Please????"

Sighing, Sango said, "Okay, fine. But here's the deal, you only do what I tell you to. Other than that, you just sit back and relax."

Kagome grinned. She crossed her fingers behind her back. "Sure Sango!" Kagome knew that Sango planned on making her sit out the whole time and maybe wash one garment sweep the floor in one room. Sango had helped her out so much by just being her friend. Kagome didn't know how she would be able to live here with out a friend to confine in. Kagome also felt a bit guilty for not telling sango her mission here and how she planned on killing Sesshoumaru. Her eyes darkened momentarily as she thought about revenge.

Sango then looked at Rin. "Rin, do you want to come as well?" Rin jumped up and down. "YES YES YES!!"

Sango sighed. "Ok then. Let's go!" **I sure hope Sesshoumaru isn't here to see this!**

Sango led them down a long hallway and at the end of it there was a wooden door. Sango opened it and they walked into a small room where all the cleaning equipments were kept. A young girl was also there. She had long blond hair and fox ears and baby blue eyes, clearly a fox youkai.

"Hi Sango! How are you?" The girl greeted.

Sango gave a warm smile. "Great, Vixenia-chan. This is Kagome-chan. She is the new tutor for Rin."

Vixenia gave a pleasant smile toward Kagome. Kagome couldn't help but smiled back.

"Well, I hope you like your stay here, Kagome-chan!"

With that, she walked away cheerfully.

"That was Vixenia. She is one of the newer maids. I was her first friend here. She's rather cheerful all the time and most everybody likes her. She's also pretty hardworking as well." Sango explained as the retrieved rags, buckets, and soap.

Kagome nodded. **I think I like her. She seems really nice.** Kagome thought happily. She was glad there were more nice people in this castle.

**

* * *

2 hours later **

Sesshoumaru growled. **Who is making all that uproar?** Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead as his head ache increased with every shout coming from the hallways. His amber eyes flashed in annoyance and irritation. As his irritation started to convert into anger, he finally sighed and stood up. He strode out of the room and made his way toward the shouting, determined to bring whoever was causing him his pounding headache unbearable pain.

* * *

"No Sango! You know that I won't let you scrub all the floors and wash all the clothes all by yourself! You would die of exhaustion!" Kagome argued. 

Sango sighed in agitation. "Kagome! Sesshoumaru would _kill _me if he found out that I let someone help me do my _chore!! _Anyways, I was trained as a taija when I was younger! I can probably handle some physical strain to my body better than you! Besides, I already let you scrub the floor of two rooms and wash five sets of clothes already!!!!"

Rin looked from one woman to the other. She giggled as Kagome's face started turning different shades of red.

"Sango, can I just please, please, please help a bit more?" Kagome widened her eyes and pouted her lips a bit. Sango whacked herself mentally. **Don't give in Sango!** Too late. Sango sighed. "Fine, but just one more room!"

Kagome gave a triumphant smile.

"Didn't I specifically tell you to do your punishment by yourself?"

The two girls froze. Dread started to seep into their veins but Rin brightened. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin and Kagome-chan are helping Sango chan with her chore!"

Kagome bit down on her tongue to keep herself from whimpering at the glare Sesshoumaru sent at her. **Come on Kagome, think! What to do? What to do?**

**

* * *

Yay!!!! Done!!! I hope you all liked it!!!! Bu the way, Special thanks to: **

**Animebabe001**

**RavenSilverKat**

**Stephanie**

**I really appreciated your ideas!!!! Well, please, please, please review!!! You know how much I like them!!! Just click that button! Besides, I have so many ideas for the next chappie!!!! And again, I am soooo sorry for not being able to update sooo long! You can blame my school.**


End file.
